the_secretfandomcom-20200214-history
FAM1LY D1N3R
"I found her...and put her back together...just like you asked..." "You won't die." - A conversation within game Family Diner '''(stylized as '''FAM1LY D1N3R) is a click-and-point freeroam horror developed by CAMEL-LOT Gaming and Scott Cawthon. The game settles around a paranormal investigator tracking the disappeared William Afton, but ends up stumbling upon a small mansion, containing two familiar faces, and perhaps a few more... Plot Only three years after the end of Freddy Fazbear's, a paranormal investigator (unnamed) begins an investigation for the missing William Afton. After 6 to 108 weeks of searching, the investigator receives a clue from a mysterious man simply referring to themselves as "Phone Dude", leading them to a backwater mansion from the Victorian era. The investigator camps out for the night, but is suddenly awoken from female laughter within the house. Deciding to finally investigate, they leave their camp and enter the house. However, the door slams and locks behind them, courtesy to a large robotic fox crawling along the ceiling. Unnoticed, the investigator hides behind a counter, only seconds before two voices barge in; one a high-pitched British and the other a slow, grating voice. Disturbed, the investigator hides inside a cabinet of the counter, until 6 AM. The investigator awakens to see the cabinet opened, with a large, broken bunny robot standing there deactivated. The investigator quickly flees, but sees a robotic clown watching as he exits. The next night, they await until they hear noises coming from the house, and begin a descent to the back door. This is when gameplay begins. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to that of Amnesia ''or ''Outlast, encouraging hiding and running above all else. The night system is similar to that of the original FNAF ''series, with 5 nights and an extra 6 and 7th. Night 1 Active animatronics: Mangle, Yenndo Strategy: Locate the back door, and enter the house. Keep an ear out for noises, and an eye out for shadows in order to avoid Mangle. However, locate the nearest hiding spot should Yenndo appear in the next room. Using your flashlight on this night is strongly discouraged. Night 2 Active animatronics: Springtrap, Mangle, Phantom Bonnet Strategy: The player can avoid Mangle the same way as the first night. However, Springtrap is incredibly difficult to avoid, as he is also capable of hiding. Thankfully, he is incapable of seeing light, so, the player can spot him with their light. Phantom Bonnet, meanwhile, is the easiest to avoid, as he moves slowly and is incredibly small. He can avoided by simply moving in a zig-zag motion. Night 3 Active animatronics: Baby, Yenndo, Bon-Bon Strategy: Baby is the most difficult to avoid. You should run away if you see a moving light (Baby's Eyes), you will be safe once you are far enough from her. If you are in her sightline, she will quickly run to you, screeching loudly. If spotted, the player can only avoid her by hiding. Yenndo is the same as Night 1. Bon-Bon is the opposite of Phantom Bonnet, though still small. The only way of avoiding Bon-Bon is running away and out of sight. Night 4 Active animatronics: Springtrap, Baby, Bon-Bon, Phantom Bonnet Strategy (cheat): The safest way to survive the night is to hide the entire time. Strategy (official): The player is encouraged to keep Baby and Springtrap away from eachother, as their differing prowess is near impossible to beat when paired. However, Bon-Bon and PB are the same as usual. Night 5 Active animatronics: Springtrap, Baby Strategy: As Springtrap and Baby's behaviors change completely, the player can no longer hide or '''stop running'. The two become hunter-type characters, chasing every time they see you. The two will not stop at any cost, and usually hunt together. They are heard speaking to eachother, referring to themselves as "siblings". Night 6 Active animatronics: Springtrap, Baby, PB, Bon-Bon, Yenndo, Mangle, Nightmarionne Strategy (cheat): The safest strategy is to hide in the original cupboard. Strategy (official): Each strategy is the same as the original, but Baby and Springtrap retain their N5 behavior, making the others near impossible to avoid. However, Nightmarionne has behavior similar to that of the Puppet (FNaF 2), as a music box must be wound repeatedly to keep it away. Night 7 Active animatronics: All Strategy: None. Endings Good ending After escaping, Baby and Springtrap will attempt to follow, but will be rammed by the player's car, killing seemingly both of them. However, Mangle will latch onto the car, before her head is blown off by and unknown assailant, possibly Phone Dude. The Phone Dude will call immediately afterwards, explaining that he is William Afton, and wanted 'the last few beasts dead'. The player will drive off, hugging a Fredbear plush to themselves. Neutral ending After escaping, no one will follow, but the player will jump in and crash their car, seemingly dying. The player will awaken temporarily, seeing Springtrap pulling them towards Baby, whom is holding a suit. A still-frame of eyeless Bonnie on a stage with Baby and Nightmarionne in the background will fade onto screen. Bad ending The player will attempt to open the doors of the mansion, but will be stopped and constricted by Mangle. Springtrap and Baby will approach. The screen will "glitch", showing a Golden Freddy suit with two eyes hanging out of it... Custom night Custom night, titled in game as "FAM2LY D2N2R", is the night after Night 7. It features all the Phantoms of the 3rd game, all the creatures of SL, and an extra character, referred to Pink Guy and Dustbone. The characters have their respective strategies, and the mansion is expanded to '87 levels, each with a group of "Crying Children" the player must avoid. Trivia * The original idea of "Family Diner" was that of the original location, but avoiding Ennard and Springtrap. * Baby's eyes turn red often, though are usually blue. * The name "FAM2LY D2N2R" suggests that the custom night is the canon sequel. * Dustbone originally appeared in "FNAF: Brother Location". It's unknown how he came into contact with Springtrap and Baby, let alone be kept in their safe-haven. * Pink Guy is refitted as an animatronic. It is unknown how this happened, and what caused him to enter the safe-haven. * The Crying Children can be seen on the first night. If the player backs up enough, then they will be able to see a Child float down the hall of the top floor. * Nightmarionne may be an hallucination, though he can injure the player. It is unknown how they could be in the safe-haven anyways. Category:Fan Game Category:Fanfiction